


Let Yourself Go

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick does not understand dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Yourself Go

Frederick spends much of his free time at the Mason house.  It is where Ben resides and Frederick prefers to spend his free time with Ben.  This is typical of human style romantic relationships.

In addition, it means that he can observe how humans interact.  As he is the head of the diplomatic mission to Earth, it is important that he understands them.  And there is much to try to understand.

Such as dancing.  Frederick does not understand that.

Sometimes he walks into the kitchen to find Tom and Cochise rocking together while Tom makes some strange noise.  Other times he sees Hal moving rhythmically while Shaq goes about his business; occasionally they rock together as well. 

It is not only those that are romantically linked that dance.  He sees all of the humans, including Matt and Ben, dance around with the youngest Mason, Virginia, standing on their feet. 

When they are all at Hal and Shaq’s wedding reception, Ben watches the other couples dance and Frederick watches Ben.  He nods his head along with the beat and taps his foot as well. 

“You wish to dance,” Frederick notes.

Ben shrugs a little.  “Do wanna dance with me?”

“I do not know how to dance,” Frederick says.

“And I’d understand if you didn’t want to start in front of all my friends and family,” Ben says, reaching over to squeeze his hand. 

“I am sorry,” Frederick says.

“It’s okay,” Ben says.  “I’m just happy to be with you.”

“You look very handsome in your suit,” Frederick says. 

Ben turns and grins at him as if he has not said that multiple times today.  “Thanks.  You look great, too.” 

And Ben continues to watch the dancers and Frederick continues to watch Ben.  He feels as if he has deprives Ben of an important experience.

* * *

 

“I require your assistance,” Frederick says. 

“I will aid you in any way that I can,” Cochise says.

“I want to learn to dance.  I was not able to dance with Ben at Hal and Shak-Chic’s wedding.  While he did not say anything…” Frederick sighs.  “I should have been able to dance with him.  I only wish I had realized this before the wedding.”

Cochise laughs softly and Frederick feels his face heat up.  He hopes he has not said something unintelligent or offensive. 

“You do not want me to teach you to dance,” Cochise says.

“I do,” Frederick argues. 

“You want Ben to teach you to dance,” Cochise says.

“But then I will not be able to surprise him with my abilities,” Frederick says.  “I do not want to embarrass myself.  You are the only person I feel comfortable asking for this assistance.”

“I am honored by your trust,” Cochise says.  “That is why I am telling you to ask Ben.”

“If that is what you truly think is best,” Frederick says, still uncertain.

“Yes,” Cochise says.  “I do.”

* * *

 

Frederick shifts uncomfortably as he waits for a good moment to ask Ben to teach him to dance.  Of course, he is interested in Ben’s day and he always enjoys when they are cuddling on the bed, but he is also nervous about asking Ben. 

“Okay, spill,” Ben says, poking his shoulder.

“I do not have anything to spill,” Frederick says, looking up at Ben.  “Unless you wish for me to throw you off the bed.  And I will not do that.”

He understands human metaphors better every day.

Ben laughs gently.  “You seem anxious about something.  What’s wrong?”

“You are telling me about your day.  I do not want to interrupt,” Frederick says.

“I’m pretty much done,” Ben says.  He strokes his thumb over Frederick’s cheek.  “Talk to me.”

“I asked Chichauk to teach me to dance,” Frederick says. 

“Okay, not going to lie, you seemed so tense I was worried that someone was dying,” Ben says, then blinks.  “Wait, this isn’t some Volm death thing, is it?  If you’re dying you have to tell me now, not wait until you’re about to keel over.  We talked about that, remember?”

“No, I am in excellent health, with no reason to believe this will change.  I wished to learn because I feel poorly about preventing you from dancing at your brother’s wedding,” Frederick says. 

“Hey, I loved hanging out with you,” Ben says.  “And I got up for the big dances like the Macarena.”

“I still feel like it is a human thing I should learn,” Frederick says. 

“So you asked Cochise to teach you to dance?” Ben asks.

“I wished to surprise you,” Frederick says.  “But he said I should ask you to teach me instead.”

Ben cranes his neck and presses his lips to the top of Frederick’s head.  “Get up.  We’re dancing.”

“I do not wish to disturb you,” Frederick says.  “It is late and I am sure you are tired.”

“I want to dance with you, Frederick.  Get up,” Ben says gently. 

Frederick stands up, holding a hand out to help Ben to his feet. 

“Okay, so slow dancing is pretty simple,” Ben says, grasping his hand.  “And I don’t know anything fancy beyond, like, the chicken dance and the Macarena, so you luck out there.”

“Please let me know if I do something wrong,” Frederick says, feeling himself tense up.

Ben places Frederick’s free hand on his shoulder and his free hand on Frederick’s hip. 

“Relax,” Ben says, smiling.  “Just try not to step on my feet.”

Frederick inhales sharply and looks down at their feet.  “I will try.”

“So, it’s pretty easy,” Ben says, so close to Frederick that he can feel him speaking.  “You just rock and turn gently to the beat.  Just follow my lead.”

“There is no beat,” Frederick says.

Ben starts to hum and move slowly.

Frederick tries to shift along with him, but he feels awkward and ungainly.  He manages not to step on Ben’s toes, at the very least, even if the hand on Ben’s shoulder is twitching helplessly. 

After a couple minutes, Ben stops and Frederick stops with him, feeling nervous. 

“You need to relax,” Ben says, smiling reassuringly at him and rubbing his hip with his thumb.  “Why are you so nervous?  It’s just me.”

“I do not want to disappoint you or fail in this essential human activity.  I am sure that you have had many partners and that they were much better at dancing that I am,” Frederick says. 

Ben laughs a little.  “The last person I slow danced with was this girl named Lindsey.  It was at some dumb dance before the war.  We stood as far part as humanly possible and I spent the whole time so nervous about whether or not my breath smelled that I stepped on her feet constantly and didn’t even look at her.”

“That… does not sound pleasant,” Frederick says.  Although, knowing humans, perhaps these are positive things. 

“It was so awkward; I hated it.  Hal was at the same dance and he kept making fun of me for ages afterwards.  I don’t think we ever talked again,” Ben says, shaking his head.  “But I love you, and I’m happy with you, and I just want to be near you.  Heck, I’m not even worried about the fact that my breath probably smells.”

“I also enjoy being in close physical proximity to you,” Frederick says.  “I will attempt to relax.”

“I know it’s hard for you, but think about the music and think about me- and not you worrying about me,” Ben murmurs shifting a little closer to him.  “About the good things.”

“There are many good things,” Frederick says, nuzzling his face against Ben’s neck.

Ben starts to hum again and Frederick does his best to focus on his boyfriend.  To feel the press of Ben’s body against his.  To feel the vibration as Ben provides the music for them to dance to.  To feel the warmth of Ben’s hand in his.  To feel the light press of Ben’s hand against his waist and the softness of Ben’s neck against his face. 

Ever so slowly, he feels himself start to relax.  It is just him and Ben, rocking back and forth gently.

Frederick readjusts his grip and slides his hand to the space between Ben’s shoulder blades, to where he can feel Ben’s human spine under his fingers.  His eyes slide shut and he feels at peace. 

It is so good to be so close to Ben.  It is even better to feel the rigid discipline and fear from growing up in the nestship dissipate.  The two occurrences are very closely related.

Ben yawns after a little bit, interrupting their dance.

“Sorry,” Ben murmurs after a while.  “But you’re doing a lot better now.  You’re a natural.”

“Thank you,” Frederick says.  “You are tired and you should rest.”

“We’ll get back to dancing lessons tomorrow, okay?” Ben says, pulling him back to bed. 

“I look forward to it.  Dancing with you was highly enjoyable,” Frederick says, resting his head on Ben’s chest and snuggling against him.  “I understand now why Chichauk insisted that you teach me.  It would not have been as pleasant learning from him.  Nor would he have been as effective as a teacher.”

“I would’ve been slightly jealous of you nuzzling against Cochise like that, not going to lie,” Ben says in a joking tone.

“You are the only person I wish to be in close proximity to,” Frederick says. 

“Tomorrow is the Macarena, which is a little less touching, but plenty of fun,” Ben says.

Frederick pales.  He watched the Macarena in action at Hal and Shaq’s wedding.  Intimidating.

“Hey, you’re tensing up again,” Ben says, stroking Frederick’s ridges soothingly.  “It’ll be okay.  Just you and me.”

“Then I look forward to it,” Frederick says.

(Frederick is terrible at the Macarena.  Laughing, Ben promises that he will never have to do it in private.  Frederick insists on continuing to practice to see Ben laugh some more.  Frederick is just as successful at the chicken dance.)

 


End file.
